Such A Lovely Day
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Seharusnya mereka pergi kencan tetapi malah bekerja dimaid caffe. Kira-kira apa ya yang akan terjadi? AkaFuri, shonen-ai, OOC, typo.


Halo saya kembali lagi...bukannya melanjutkan cerita yang lain saya malah membuat cerita baru. Kali ini saya lagi senang fg-an AkaFuri jadinya saya buat cerita ini. Alur cerita ini emang kecepetan sih maklum cuma mau buat OS aja hehe /alasan/ oke tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi silahkan dinikmati(?)...oh iya, abaikan saja judul (tidak nyambung) yang saya berikan.

.

.

Seharusnya hari ini mereka berdua pergi berkencan, bukannya malah berada disebuah caffe berdekorasi norak begini. Habis sudah, rencana mereka kacau. Ini semua salah ayahnya Akashi yang memerintahkan Akashi untuk membantu sebuah maid caffe miliknya. Kalau hanya membantu sih tak apa, tapi kalau sampai meminta sang anak dan kekasih sang anak ber-_crossdress_ menjadi _maid_ di caffe itu...

Apa tidak keterlaluan?

**Such A Lovely Day**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Pair : AkaFuri**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance dan Humor**

**Warning : shounen-ai, OOC, alur kecepetan dan typo**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Semua nya tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Ingin sekali ia tolak permintaan ayahnya tersebut, tapi masalahnya Akashi tidak berani. Bukan karena Akashi takut pada ayahnya, tapi Akashi malas kalau harus mendengar ayahnya pundung sambil nangis buaya. Itu kombinasi yang mengerikan, membuat Akashi dengan amat terpaksa memenuhi permintaan sang ayah yang kelewat lebay itu.

"Kalau tau begini,tadi aku diamkan saja dia."

Terus saja gerutuan terlontar dari mulut Akashi. Dia merasa harga dirinya ternodai, memang agak lebay tapi kalau sampai teman sekolahnya atau yang lebih parah lagi mantan anggota GOM yang lain tau di ber-_crossdress_ disebuah caffe _maid_ dan melayani tamu disana, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya kesal, ia membawa-bawa Furihata bersamanya. Sebenarnya Akashi tidak mau tapi karena Furihata yang bersikeras ingin membantu -tanpa tau apa yang perlu dibantu- Akashi pun akhirnya cuma bisa pasrah meng-iyakan pertolongan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Sei, itu kah kau?"

Akashi sedikit melompat kaget begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap tak percaya pelaku pemanggilan namanya tadi. Akashi melongo dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, menatap seorang 'gadis' ber-_make up_ sederhana, berambut coklat sebahu –yang diketahui adalah wig-, memakai baju khas _maid_ lengkap dengan bando, apron, dan stocking hitam sepanjang 5 cm diatas lutut, serta sebuah _flat shoes_ hitam berhias pita putih kecil. Satu kata..

Cantik...

"Err...aku aneh ya?"

Furihata sedikit merasa risih ditatap oleh Akashi yang seakan siap memakannya hidup-hidup. Akashi sendiri juga sampai lupa berkedip kalau saja Furihata tak bertanya padanya tadi.

"Kau cantik Kouki."

Yang disebut cantik cuma bisa merona merah, antara malu dan sebal. Malu karena itu merupakan pujian dari kekasih tersayang, sedangkan sebal karena pujian itu seharusnya untuk wanita bukan laki-laki. Terkutuklah baju perempuan yang sedang dipakainya ini.

"Te-Terima kasih...kau terlihat manis, Sei."

Seorang Akashi Seijurou manis? Oke untuk saat ini mungkin perkataan Furihata ada benarnya. Coba saja kalian tengok penampilan Akashi saat ini. Akashi memakai sebuah _wig_ sepanjang punggung dan sewarna dengan rambut aslinya, memakai baju yang hampir sama dengan Furihata dan sedikit riasan diwajah serta _softlens_ merah menutupi iris emasnya. Akashi saat ini benar-benar seperti perempuan.

"...Sebaiknya kita segera bekerja."

Setelah mendengar komentar polos dari kekasihnya itu, Akashi langsung pergi melewati Furihata begitu saja. Ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang _seme_ tercoreng. Mana ada _seme_ memakai pakaian _maid_ dan dibilang manis oleh _uke_-nya sendiri. Kalau dia bukan seorang Akashi, mungkin dia sudah menjedotkan kepala ketembok dan pura-pura amnesia.

Korban sinetron...

.

.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda."

Furihata begitu memukau...

Baru pertama kali Akashi merasa Furihata lebih unggul darinya. Siapa sangka pemuda pemalu dan selalu terlihat kikuk itu bisa bersikap seperti seorang _maid_ profesional. Mulai dari senyumannya, caranya memberi salam, menanyakan pesanan dan juga cara roknya sedikit berkibar saat dia membalikkan badan, membuat Akashi tidak tahan ingin mempekerjakan Furihata sebagai '_maid_'pribadinya.

Akashi dan fantasi mesumnya.

"Sei, kau melamun."

"Tidak, aku sedang berpikir."

Akashi berbohong, yang dibohongi percaya. Akashi sejak tadi tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan benar, semua salahkan Furihata yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Padahal banyak _maid_ lain yang berada dicaffe tersebut, tetapi semuanya terkalahkan oleh pesona Furihata. Lihat saja banyak laki-laki yang menggoda Furihata dan sesekali mengintip kedalam roknya saat Furihata membungkuk.

Sebentar...

Menggoda dan menggintip...

Oh...

Akashi yang menyadari hal tersebut, langsung menggeram kesal. Furihata adalah miliknya dan tidak ada yang boleh menggoda Furihata selain dirinya. Akashi berjalan cepat kearah Furihata lalu menarik dan membawanya keruang ganti, meninggalkan para tamu dan _maid_ lain dalam kebingungan.

Sebenarnya ada apa?, pikir mereka semua.

.

Furihata ketakutan, entah karena apa tapi pandangan Akashi saat ini cukup menyeramkan. Furihata merasa dia belum melakukan keasalahan, jadi kenapa Akashi marah padanya.

"Se-Sei...kau marah?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, penampilan dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini benar-benar tidak cocok. Manis tapi seram. Kalau iibaratkan Akashi terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang memergoki pacarnya berduaan dengan gadis lain.

Pfft..gadis? Furihata hampir saja tertawa karena pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, tapi pada mereka."

Muncul tanda tanya imajiner diatas kepala Furihata, ia tidak mengerti apa yang Akashi katakan tadi. Akashi yang melihat raut kebingungan diwajah kekasihnya itu, cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh pacarnya yang satu ini benar-benar polos.

"Kau digoda bahkan celanamu diintip."

Furihata berkedip, lalu menggangguk paham. Rupanya Akashi cemburu, pikir Furihata yang seenaknya menyimpulkan keadaan Akashi. Tersenyum kecil, Furihata mendekati Akashi dan mengecup pipi Akashi sekilas.

"Sei, cemburu?"

Sebenarnya tidak mau mengaku, harga dirinya lumayan tinggi. Tapi akhirnya dengan perlahan tanpa berucap sedikitpun Akashi menganggukan kepalanya. Furihata yang melihat ke-_tsundere_-an _seme_-nya itu, tertertawa kecil. Membuat Akashi cemburu padanya adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Furihata.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan tergoda rayuan mereka."

Ucapan polos Furihata membuat Akashi sedikit lega. Namun itu belum cukup, Akashi ingin membuat laki-laki mesum diluar sana tidak menganggu miliknya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Sebelum sempat Furihata mengatakan sesuatu, Akashi sudah menyuruhnya pergi lebih dulu.

"Keluarlah duluan, aku akan menyusul."

Dengan berat hati Furihata keluar ruang ganti, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

Furihata merasa sedikit lega karena laki-laki yang menggodanya tadi sekarang tak menggodanya lagi. entah karena apa, yang jelas setiap laki-laki yang hendak mendekati Furihata pasti langsung merinding ketakutan dan kembali duduk dengan tenang dikursinya. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka takutkan? Apa wajah Furihata begitu menyeramkan? Apa Furihata terlihat seperti seorang preman? Apa dia ketahuan kalau dia itu laki-laki? Atau jangan-jangan...karena Akashi?

Furihata mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, mencari sosok kekasihnya itu. Dan benar saja dugaannya, terlihat di pojok sana Akashi sedang berdiri bersandar ditembok dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada. Posenya memang biasa saja namun aura intimidasi dan sebuah gunting merah yang berayun pelan di jari telunjuknya membuat kesan biasa saja berubah menyeramkan. Pantas laki-laki yang menggoda Furihata takut, Akashi memang seesuatu.

Pura-pura tidak melihat dan tidak peduli, Furihata melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kalau Akashi dalam mode _seme posesif_ tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya bahkan _uke_-nya sekali pun. Mendesah lelah, Furihata cuma bisa pasrah dan berharap Akashi tidak melempar guntingnya kearah tamu-tamu yang hendak menggodanya.

'_Sei seharusnya kau ganti baju dulu.'_

.

.

Akhirnya tanda tutup pun terpasang dipintu depan caffe menandakan waktu kerja mereka telah selesai. Furihata yang capek dan pegal terlihat sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya sedangkan Akashi sibuk menatap paha mulus Furihata yang terlihat setiap kali Furihata melakukan gerakan perenggangan otot. Sepertinya Akashi sudah melupakan soal goda dan intip tadi.

Akashi mengirim pesan kepada ayahnya bahwa tugas mereka telah selesai. Akhirnya dia bisa melepas semua 'penar-pernik' perempuan yang melekat ditubuhnya. Seharian memakai wig membuatnya gatal. Akashi heran kenapa bisa wanita memilih memanjangkan rambutnya, padahal rasanya berat dan tidak nyaman. Aneh...

"Sei kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Akashi hendak menjawab pertanyaan Furihata namun tergerokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Salahkan Furihata yang sudah mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya tapi masih menggunakan wig dan juga stocking hitam di kakinya. Untung Furihata memakai baju kaus tipis serta boxer pendek, sehingga masih ada yang menutupi bagian atasnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin Akashi akan langsung 'memakannya' hidup-hidup.

"Kouki,kau menggodaku?"

"Eh? Aku kan sedang ganti baju kapan aku menggodamu?"

Terkutuklah otak polos Furihata dan juga terkutuklah otak mesum Akashi.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Akashi kembali menyibukan diri mengganti pakaiannya tanpa menatap kearah Furihata sedikit pun. Saat ini Akashi merasa tembok didepannya terlihat sangat menarik. Disisi lain Furihata berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkah aneh Akashi. Akashinya itu benar-benar menarik, bisa berpikir mesum hanya karena melihat penampilannya tersebut.

Ah, Rupanya Furihata tidak sepolos yang kita kira.

'_Sei lucu'_

.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Lima belas menit sudah mereka berdua meninggalkan caffe tadi. Sekarang yang mereka lakukan hanya berjalan santai dengan tangan saling bertautan. Karena belum gelap, Akashi mengajak Furihata untuk jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam? Anggap saja kita sedang kencan. Sei mau tidak?"

Tanpa perlu menjawab pun Furihata sudah tau jawaban Akashi. Akhir-akhir ini Furihata merasa membaca pikiran Akashi adalah hal yang mudah. Mungkin Furihata dan Akashi memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Akashi yang seakan mengetahui pikiran Furihata, diam-diam tersenyum kecil. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik Furihata mendekat dan mengecup pipinya. Membuat korban pengkecupan merona dahsyat.

"Se-Sei..?"

"Love you."

BLUSSSH...

Wajah Furihata benar-benar merah sempurna. Pacarnya ini benar-benar penuh kejutan, apa Akashi tidak malu mencium seorang laki-laki dijalan lalu mengatakan hal barusan. Tapi walau begitu Furihata merasa semakin mencintai Akashi. Mungkin kalau Akashi tiba-tiba melamarnya dan memintanya menjadi istri, dia akan langsung menyanggupinya.

"Love you too, Sei."

**TAMAT**

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca cerita ini dan juga terima kasih yang sudah mereview cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya, maaf kalau mengecewakan dan maaf karakternya sangat OOC #bows

Oh iya judulnya benar-benar gak nyambung ya ==a maafkan saya...*bows*

Saya rasa sekian cuap-cuap saya, jadi adakah yang mau me-review? *memelas*


End file.
